Artsy *Precure
"Create a future you can be proud of!" — Series Quote Artsy *Precure is a fan series originally created by [[F. M. Neko |'F. M. Neko' ]](aka CureNeko1232)https://fandomofprettycure.fandom.com/wiki/User:CureNeko1232 and E. R. Yumiko ''(aka Sailormoonxprecurefan)https://fandomofprettycure.fandom.com/wiki/User:Sailormoonxprecurefan The story's main themes are friendship, creativity, and the arts. After being disappointed with the quality of the dubs, Toei Animation hired a new (fictional) company called '''AniEsque' to create a new Precure season created specifically to once again try to bring Precure to the Americas and other English speaking countries. Synopsis In the small town of Sora Town, everybody is unique. Creativity and kindness are greatly treasured, but what would happen if somebody didn't like that? Well, apparently somebody doesn't! King D has destroyed the creativity of everybody in the land of Crimson Light, and now they're heading for Earth! Will the 3 girls, the legendary '''Pretty Cure', be able to save the world?'' Characters Pretty Cures Aki, Althea *Althea is a socially awkward 13-year old girl, who was homeschooled most of her life. Considering she had a lot of time on her hands, she took up painting and became very talented. She loves meeting new people and learning new things. Creativity is something that is very valuable to her. Her alter ego is Cure Colorful, the cure of painting and creativity. Her theme color is blue. Her catchphrase is, "Creating an artistic world, One paint splatter at a time! Cure Colorful!" Haru, Melissa *Melissa is a very sweet and bright 12-year old girl who has a passion for baking sweets, especially cupcakes. She is quite childish at times, but she loves to help others. Her alter ego is Cure Sweets, the cure of baking and kindness. Her theme color is pink. Her catchphrase is "Creating a kind world, one cupcake at a time! Cure Sweets!" Fuyu, Irie *Irie is calm and composed, and well mannered 13-year old. She can be quite cold to others, though. She comes from a well off family, and she loves to sing, though hides it. Her alter ego is Cure Harmony the cure of music and peace. Her theme color is purple. Her catchphrase is "Creating a peaceful world, one music note at a time. Cure Harmony!" Mascots Nyala *Nyala is a small and cute cat-like creature who wears a small bell around her neck on a rainbow chain. It is not yet known what it is for, but it seems precious to her and her brother. Despite being very cute, she is very intelligent for her age and always has creative ideas. Unfortunately, she can still act very childish. Adwin *Adwin is Nyala's older brother, who cares for her very much. He prides himself in being cute to humans, and finds it helpful, rather than a weakness. He is very laid back unless somebody wants to hurt his sister. He reads a lot and is very good at storytelling, though there are some stories he wants to keep a secret from the cures. Norige Land King D *King D is the cruel ruler of Norige Land. He believes that creating and creativity are useless. The D in his name is still yet unknown Ridgy *Ridgy is the King's adviser, who is very loyal to him. He was the first to be overcome by King D's powers. Lady Cobalt *Lady Cobalt is a tall and intelligent lady, who helps around King D's castle. Mirage *Mirage is Lady Cobalt's younger sister. She's quite mature for her age, but other then that, she has almost completely been stripped of her personality. Sir Ori *Sir Ori is the very strong second-in-command of Norige Land. He's menacing but admittedly very stupid. Noriginals *Noriginals are the monsters created by summoning creative energy, and turning it dark. Sora Town WIP Items Artsy! Notebook: A small pink notebook with a rainbow on it. It helps the cures transform. Creative Pen: A small pen that when used in the Artsy! Notebook transforms the cures. Magical Paintbrush: Cure Colorful's weapon that she uses to perform her main solo attacks. Whip Wand: Cure Sweets' weapon that she uses to perform her main solo attacks. Locations *'Sora Town' is the town the cures live in. *'Shiny Sora Middle School' is the school that Melissa (and Althea, starting with episode 3) attend. *'St. Shimmer Private Academy' is the school that Irie attends. *'Crimson Light' is the world that Nyala and Adwin lived in before Norigde Land attacked. *'Noridge Land' is the uncreative world the villains of the show live in. Episodes Artsy *Precure Episodes Trivia *Melissa was originally going to be a yellow cure. *Though it is made for an English speaking audience, the show takes place in Japan, and many Japanese traditions are kept in the show. *At the end of each episode, a cure will teach about any Japanese culture in the episode, or teach a Japanese word or two. Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Art Themed Series